Silently Screaming
by Siberian Forest
Summary: "Cream…I tried …to hide it…. But …it never...Worked…" He whispered slowly his words began to slur. "I…love….You...Cream…Don't ...Forget….That….Promise me…..you won't forget….It….Or…..me…" He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and smiled softly. She smiled,and felt tears rolling down her cheek, with a bloodied glove he wiped her tears and whispered "Promise me..."


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Sega and the Sonic Company.

Author's note part 1: In the beginning of this story Cream is eight. In the flash back she is four and near the end she is nine.

She walked through her garden; flowers surrounded her as she tried to decide what flowers to pick.

"Lilies, Lotus amaryllis, or roses." She scratched her chin, closed her eyes and began to pick at random. She opened her eyes and smiled at the outcome. There just the right amount of each flower. She got up and brushed the dirt from her dress.

She skipped back into her house with the flowers in hand. She got some ribbon and wrapped it around the assortment of flowers. She walked into the kitchen and tugged on her mother's long dress that was soak in dish water.

"Momma can I go visit Tails, I have a gift for him." She smiled brightly.

"Sure, but bring cheese with you." She bent down and kissed her daughter's fore head and continued to wash the dishes.

She ran upstairs to wake up cheese; he was taking his daily nap.

She ran over to his home made bed on her bedside table, and slowly poked him awake. He yawned and smiled at her. After a few minutes they both ran out the door. Cream ran to the garage and grabbed her bike. She quickly put her pink helmet on and began to bike to the mystic ruins.

Blurs of green surrounded her as she pedaled faster and faster, the breezes flowing past her face. She looked behind her cheese was flying slowly. She stopped and slowly placed him in her pink basket. He softly smiled at her and shut his small eyes and dozed off.

She smiled back and continued to bike. She biked for a few more minutes, until she finally came to a workshop. She left her bike outside and walked inside, with her flowers in hand. She walked in to find him playing video games, and green girl sitting next to her.

"See now then you press B to make him jump onto the box and then..." He moved closer to Cosmo's face.

"You move closer and closer…" She whispered back.

"And you finally make the jump." He whispered as he put his lips on hers.

Cream could feel herself grown hot as she dropped her flowers. Tears ran down her cheek as she ran out the door. Tails glanced over to find her walking out the door. "Cream wait!" He ran towards the door to catch up with her but all he could see was her pink bike streaking away back into the forest.

She pedaled as fast as she could tears lining her eyes, blurring her vision. She tried to blink away the tears. When she opened her eyes it as already too late. Before she could realize it she rode straight over a small cliff. She let out a loud scream, she tried to use her ears to fly but it was already too late. She felt her body impact the ground; she could feel her body scream. She laid hunched in a scrunched up ball for what seemed like hours. She sobbed not from the pain, but from her heart; it hurt like a hundred bee stings.

Then she heard something.

"CREAM!" A voice yelled, she could feel the urgency in the voice.

"Yes "She squeaked, she tried escalating her voice but that was as loud as it could go.

"WE'RE BRINGING HELP!" The voice yelled out.

The pain began to stir up again, she felt like screaming. But she couldn't move.

After a few minutes everything around her faded to black.

She was running to the door, heart thumping in her chest. She jumped as high as she could for the door knob until finally she grabbed it and opened it up.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she jumped up into his arms.

"Cream!" he yelled back, smiling brightly.

Vanilla walked out from the kitchen doorway, her lips pursed in a straight line.

"David, you said you'd be back in time… This is the fifth time in a row."

"I know honey bunches but they asked me for more hours, and you know how much I want to take you out for anniversary."

He leaned over to kiss her lips but she turned away.

"Momma! Daddy twied his best pwease let him have one wittle tiny kiss." Her big brown eyes gazed up at her.

"Come on honey bunches just one wittle kiss?" He gazed up at her too, his blue eyes shimmered slightly.

She sighed, "Well I guess its okay." He leaned in. "But If you come in from work late again I swear."

She kissed him on the lips slightly a walked back into the kitchen.

Cream gave a little victory dance as her daddy scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey Cream! How about a game of superrabit."

"Yes! Yes! Supperwabit..." she squealed in delight as she was swung in the air.

After a few minutes He brought her back up to his chest, where she nuzzled closely into his velvety spotted fur.

"I love You Daddy." She whispered as she shut her eyes.

"I love you to Cream, Always remember that, ok. Promise me Cream."

"Pwomise what daddy."

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll remember I love you."

"I pwomise." She whispered softly as she began to lose consciousness.

The rain pattered on her umbrella loudly as she walked closer to where her mother was standing. Her black dress swayed in the wind as she began to bawl into her hands.

"Momma it's going to be okay. Daddy said that he was going to come back. I promise he wills, he promised me." She whispered.

Vanilla got onto her knees and slowly whispered. "Cream, He's not coming back. You remember how sick he was, he couldn't fight it Cream He tried and tried but-but-"

Her eyes went wide as she screamed. "Nooo, you're lying to me!"

"Cream I'm not lying."

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?" She ran away jumping over trees and roots that tried to wrap around her legs. Tears stained her eyes as she heard her mother call after her.

She ran until she came to house, she slammed the door behind her. She ran up the stairs and into her room and locked the door.

She looked at her shelves; it was covered of her and her parents, smiling brightly. On vacation, going to the fair, to Paris for one of her mom's business trips.

She threw them all on the ground tears burning her eyes.

The frames broke, she picked up the bare photos, but she realized something. There was something written to the back.

She slowly picked up all the photos and slowly laid them next to each other.

She finished putting them together and store at the completed puzzle.

'Promise Me'

She covered her mouth. And stumbled back onto her bed.

She looked down at a wrapped box.

She opened it to see a face staring back at her; a blue chao flew out of the box and smiled at her.

She looked back into the box to find a note.

Cream-

I know you must hate me right know but I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way, I just wished I could have been their longer with you but… sometimes wishes don't come true. I know that I can't be with you known but he can. His name is cheese and He was born the same day you were at the same time too. I arranged for you two to meet just at the right time and today is that day. I want you to remember I love you, remember your promise.

With all my love- Dad

She cried but she could feel a small paw wipe away her tears.

She looked up into his blue smiling faced and smiled back.

Today was a new beginning.

She opened her eyes to find herself staring back at worried faces.

"Hi." She whispered, everyone was there, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Momma and …. Cosmo.

"How's it going Cream?" As Tails grabbed her hand.

"Where's Cheese?" She asked ignoring Tails' question.

They all went silent.

"Tell me where he is." He voice escalated a bit.

"I'm so sorry Cream; H-he didn't make it." Vanilla whispered trying to be a soft as possible.

"No, B-but I promised to take care of him. He was my responsibility… I made a promise, to daddy…" She whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know you did… b-"

"No he was everything to me; he was all I had left…"

Vanilla turned around and quickly told the others to give her and her daughter some space. They all nodded and walked out of the hospital room.

"Momma Cheese was my best friend….."

"I know he was honey but he's up there with daddy, He's still with you; just in another place."

"But I don't want him in another place, I want him here." She sobbed.

"I know you do honey, I know you do."

Cream slowly walked down the stairs but stop at the top. A white cast hung on her arm and a log white bandage wrapped around her side. She store at her mother who was sitting on the couch with a familiar crocodile. She was smiling brightly, not like before, this smile was different; it was the same smile she had when daddy was… still there.

The she saw something… something that made her stomach churn. They were kissing with a deep passion. She ran back up into her room heart stinging, she griped a pink pillow. She didn't understand why there were so many changes, she never liked change. Like the way her mother changed, it seems like she was only interested with Vector or maybe when she had found out Tails had finally asked Cosmos out. Or maybe when she buried Cheese, she missed having him with her. Always making sure that she wasn't sad. He made life worth it.

She opened the window next to her and jumped onto the branch that was closest to her and began to climb down.

She ran as fast as possible down the street, after a few minutes her legs felt sore so she began to fly. She landed on a street corner. She walked down the street until she saw him. It was Mister. Sonic except there was someone with him. It was a girl; she squinted her eyes and tried to look closer. It was that squirrel, Sally. But didn't he promise Miss Amy Date today? H-he lied, why? She continued to walk and found someone sitting on a bench. She slowly saw the figure walk closer to her. It was Mister Knuckles, except something was different. Tear stains marked his muzzle. He brushed past without a word and continued walking. She saw something else, there was someone else on the bench, she could see black wings slowly unsheathe and slowly the figure flew up into the air and disappeared.

She continued to walk; street lights illuminated her face as she looked into a coffee shop. A pink hedgehog slowly drank a coffee as a tear went down her cheek. She covered her face and continued to drink. She sighed and kept on walking. She walked until she saw something that made her tear up. It was him… and Cosmo, K-kissing. Why did love have to ruin everything, putting your heart into something always ended up hurting you? She felt tears going down her cheeks, she ran into an alley way and hide behind a dumpster, crying softly. After a few minutes she looked up and saw another familiar figure. Quills upturned the figure held flowers and a box, but dropped them in the dumpster closest to her. She squeezed herself into the tiny ball and prayed he wouldn't find her.

"That's the last time I listen." He whispered as flew away back into the night sky.

She stood up and opened the dumpster, she pick up the roses and the small box. She opened the box and read a little note.

I love you.

She threw the roses on the ground and stepped on them. She flew up into the sky and began to make her way back home, slowly. She could feel the cool night sky blur around her as she flew. She stopped at the tree nearest to her window.

"Vanilla I would love to look for little creamery but you know mysteries won't solve themselves." He whispered.

"Oh... Ok I understand." She saw her mother sigh as Vector gave her a quick kiss and jump into his car.

But there was something weird about him today. She lifted one ear and began to hear some weird noises.

"Can't you just keep your pants on until we drive to your house?" A girl's voice whispered.

"I-I guess you're right." He drove off leaving only dust behind him.

Cream sighed and flew down from the branch. It would be best to confront her mother now instead of waiting until later. She would only grow angrier.

She slowly walked in and shut the door behind her, but instead of finding her mother's angry face she found eight disappointed ones.

"Cream, how could you. You had us all worried sick." Her mother whispered angrily.

"You can't just run away like that sport, you could have gotten hurt." Sonic whispered.

"I trusted you Cream, I trusted you to keep yourself safe; but from now on you're grounded."

Cream could feel so many emotions running through her all at once, until finally they all came out at once.

"You're talking to me about trust when none of you know anything of it." She screamed.

"All of you call yourselves heroes but know of it. You Mister Sonic, Promised Miss Amy a date today but you lied to her, you decided to go on a date with Miss Sally instead; and you call yourself a hero." She spat.

"Mister Knuckles why won't you let anyone in? Are you scared that if you do they may end up hurting you instead, heroes know when to be strong and they also know when to let people see the weak side of them. "

"Miss Rouge, I know you've worked hard to prove your worth to mister Knuckles but you just can't give up on him like that, he needs you, you need him. Heroes never give up." She took a breath and continued.

"Miss Amy you need to realize that mister Sonic is not the only person on the earth for you. There are people waiting for you to let go and move on. You keep on following him blindly why don't you make your own path? Heroes are not followers."

"And You Mister Shadow, I heard what you said. You were waiting for Miss Amy to realize your affection for her, but you need to stop waiting and take the jump! Heroes never wait for change, they change it themselves."

"And You momma, I know you've been hurting since daddy died but that does not mean you can just replace him with some guy who is trying to get into your shirt. You need to realize you are stronger than you think. Heroes always remain strong even in the toughest situations."

She slowly turned to Tails. "And you Tails, I understand now I cannot make you love me but, I want to thank you. You help me realize that I cannot just wait for heroes to save me, I can be my own hero." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. She flew up into her room and locks the door.

Vanilla ran up behind her are and demanded that she apologize to everyone there.

"Stop Vanilla, she's right…" Sonic spoke softly and quickly turned to Amy. "I'm sorry Amy, but I just don't love you."

She smiled at him. "It's ok," She entwined her fingers with Shadow who blushed softly. "I have someone else."

Knuckles stood outside staring at the moon, until he felt a hand grab his.

"I won't give up Knuckles no matter how many you push me away." She whispered.

"I don't want you to give up. I want to learn... how to let you in"

He slowly bent down and kissed her softly, as Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck trying to push him closer to her.

Tails sat down on the couch, thinking all this time, she always seemed so childish to him, like a five year old. But now she was so mature now, deep in his heart something tingled.

He quickly jumped off the couch and flew out the door. He flew up to her window and opened it.

She was there, lying on her bed.

He walked in the room and quickly removed the covers. His eyes widened , a note laid on the stacks of pillows. He quickly read it and flew out the window. He looked everywhere, but there was no trace of her anywhere until an idea popped inside his head. He quickly stopped and flew to the destination. He stopped and slowly walked into the cemetery. He continues walking until he saw her, kneeling on the ground at one particular tombstone. He hides behind a tombstone and listened.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She whispered. "You know I miss you right."

"I brought flowers, I brought you're favorite daddy Lilies and for you Cheese roses."

You know since you guys have left I've learned a lot, I'm not the sad little girl you saw. I know now that the world isn't perfect, not everything is beautiful. But I want to change that, I want to make this world better in any way I can."

"But- you know that I may not be able to do this here, I need to leave. B-but I'll visit I promise."

She got up and picked up a red suitcase, she wiped the dirt from her dress and began to walk to walk out of the cemetery.

"Cream, wait!" He screamed.

She turned around quickly. "What is it Tails."

"Why, don't go-"

"I need to Tails, I'll be fine Tails. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But-b-"

"No buts. Tails go back to the house."

He was surprised by her seriousness but continued to try to stop her.

Her anger grew, with every passing moment; she flew up into the air and into the city. She had a train to catch.

"Cream." He yelled after her, he flew up into the air and followed her.

She walked swiftly past an alleyway. She couldn't see two large slams onto her. She tried to scream but nobody listen, nobody helped her as she was dragged into the darkness.

"Cream! Cream! Where are you?"

He walked past and alleyway and heard scuffling noises.

"H-hello, anyone here."

She squirmed under the man's weight, but only managed to get one word out. "Tails!"

He ran deeper into the alley and saw them. A wolf with a crazy look in his eye, he held Cream by her neck. He could see him smiling darkly.

"Let her Go."

"What if I don't want to huh, she's kinda cute to me." He sneered, squeezing harder on her neck.

He pulled out a gun and placed it on her temple. She screamed louder.

"Now lets get serious, do ya really wanna do this." He whispered slowly.

Tails said nothing; he flew high into the air and disappeared from view.

The wolf laughed and began to walk out of the alleyway.

Then without warning Tails sprung and knocked him onto the hard concrete, only letting cream go for a few seconds. She escaped from his grasp and flew up back into the air. She quickly flew down and grabbed the gun. She held it in her hands; it was the thing that took lives away, a demonic piece of metal. She looked back up at the wolf, except something was different this time, he held Tails in a headlock, his devious smile returning to his face.

"So what's gonna be girly? If you shout me I'll make sure his little neck snaps but if you hand me the gun I'll make sure both of your deaths are quick and painless."

She held the gun in shivering hands trying to point it but found no strength to. She darted her eyes to the left and store at Tails' bright blue eyes, they shimmered in the moonlight. Then he whispered something.

"Do it Cream, do it."

She shut her eyes and shot the bullet, the loud popping noise hurt her ears, when she opened her eyes she found the wolf on the ground motionless, Tails slowly stood up, but she was gripping his side. Blood dripped through his gloves.

She ran to him and tried to get him to move, she could see blood drip from the corners of his mouth. He was smiling softly.

They both slowly crawled out of the alley, Cream began to scream for help, but nobody came, they saw her but chose not hear her.

She screamed and cried at them, until she felt Tails' arm on her shoulder.

She quickly looked down and kneeled down to be at his level.

"Cream… I tried … to hide it…. But … it never …. Worked…" He whispered slowly his words began to slur.

"I… love …. You ….Cream…Don't …..Forget …. That…. Promise me…..you won't forget…. It…. Or ….. me…" He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and smiled softly.

She hugged him tight and waited. After a few minutes she released him.

They both stared at each other, feeling the tension between them.

Until Tails made his move and moved closer to her face, she did the same until she felt it. It was like electricity, it gave her goose bumps everywhere; it made her stomach churn in a good way. This all she wanted, this made life worth it.

She felt his grip on her shoulders loosen, as he began to fall backwards. Blood covered her dress and the ground. She tried to shake him but nothing worked, a smile remained on his face. His eyes remain open until she shut them.

She wanted to cry but, she couldn't, she wasn't that person anymore.

She made a pact; from now on she would make a difference in this world no matter what. She kissed Tails' forehead and flew off into the night air.

She had things to do, people to meet, places to see.

This was only the beginning.

Author's note part 2: I love this story I had it in my head for weeks! Anyway I promise I will get the chapters of all my other stories in the next few weeks so look out for those and more one shots! Please tell me what you think. (Sorry if there are many spelling mistakes, I only spell checked this) 0-0"

Thank you for being so understanding!

~ Siberian Forest


End file.
